Odłamek pocisku/II/04
| autor=Maurice Leblanc | autor1= | sekcja=Część II | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} IV. Arcydzieło „kultury”. Rankiem 10. stycznia, w niedzielę, porucznik. Delroze i sierżant d’Audeville wysiadłszy na stacji Corvigny, po przedstawieniu się komendantowi placu, kazali zawieźć się powozem do zamku w Ornequin. — W chwili, gdy zostałem raniony odłamkiem szrapnela między Izerą a domem przewoźnika — rzekł Bernard — nie przypuszczałem naprawdę, że rzeczy przybiorą podobny obrót. Bo też to było piekło prawdziwe! Wierzaj mi Pawle, że gdyby posiłki nasze były opóźniły się o pięć minut, bylibyśmy gotowi! Można to istotnie nazwać szczęściem! — Tak — odparł Paweł — naprawdę szczęście! Uświadomiłem to sobie nazajutrz, obudziwszy się w ambulansie francuskim. — Wścieka się jednak człowiek na myśl — zaczął Bernard — że ten bandyta przeklęty, major Hermann zdołał umknąć! Więc ty sam wziąłeś go jako jeńca? I sam widziałeś jak wyswabadzał się z więzów i uciekał? A to bestja! Zaręczam ci, że potrafił przemknąć się przez straże bez żadnych przeszkód. Paweł szepnął: — Nie wątpię w to, jak nie wątpię również, że wykona teraz swoje groźby i przeprowadzi plany odnośnie do Elżbiety. — No! Mamy jeszcze czterdzieści ośm godzin czasu, na 10-go stycznia bowiem wyznaczył swemu wspólnikowi Karolowi dzień swego przybycia, a ma zacząć działać dopiero w dwa dni później. — Jednakże to już dzisiaj! — rzekł Paweł zmienionym głosem. Mimo całej trwogi, jaką odczuwał, droga wydała mu się krótka. Zbliżał się nareszcie i tym razem już całkiem realnie, do celu, od którego oddalał go dzień każdy od czterech miesięcy: Ornequin, to była granica, a o kilka kroków za nią — Ebrecourt. Nie chciał nawet myśleć o tych wszystkich przeszkodach, jakie spiętrzą się przed nim jeszcze, zanim dotrze do Ebrecourt zanim odnajdzie kryjówkę Elżbiety i będzie mógł ocalić swą żonę. Żył. I ona żyła. Między nią a nim żadnej już zapory. Zamek Ornequin, a raczej to, co z niego pozostało — gdyż nawet i ruiny zamku ostrzeliwano ponownie w listopadzie — służył za miejsce postoju wojskom terytorjalnym, których okopy ciągnęły się wzdłuż granicy. Bój od tej strony był dość słaby, przeciwnik bowiem, dla względów taktycznych, nie wysuwał się tutaj zbytnio naprzód. Z jednej i z drugiej strony jednak nadzorowano ściśle linję graniczną. Takie przynajmniej szczegóły otrzymał Paweł od porucznika armji terytorjalnej, któremu rano towarzyszył przy śniadaniu. — Kochany kolego — oświadczył oficer, któremu Paweł zwierzył się z celu swego przedsięwzięcia, jestem cały na twoje usługi, lecz jeżeli idzie o przejście z Ornequin do Ebrecourt, zaręczam ci, nie dokonasz tego. — Przejdę. — Drogą powietrzną, chyba? — zaśmiał się oficer. — Nie. — Zatem drogą podziemną? — Może. — Nie łudź się. Próbowaliśmy zbudować takie przejście. Napróżno. Znajdujemy się tu na terenie starych, twardych skał, których nie można przebić. Z kolei uśmiechnął się Paweł. — Drogi kolego, bądź tak dobry dać mi na godzinę tylko czterech silnych ludzi, uzbrojonych w drągi z okuciem i łopaty, a dziś wieczór jeszcze będę w Ebrecourt. — Och! och! ażeby wyżłobić w skale tunel na przestrzeni dziesięciu kilometrów czterech ludzi tylko i godzina czasu? — Nic więcej. Naturalnie proszę o najściślejszą tajemnicę i co do moich usiłowań i co do ciekawych odkryć, jakie one niechybnie sprowadzą. Dowie się o nich jedynie wódz naczelny, z raportu, który mam mu przedłożyć. — Zgoda. Sam wybiorę czterech zuchów. Dokąd mam ich dostawić? — Na terasie, obok zamkowej wieżycy. Terasa ta ciągnie się na wysokość czterdziestu do pięćdziesięciu metrów nad Liseron’em, a dzięki skrętowi rzeki znajduje się akuratnie naprzeciwko Corvigny, którego wzgórza i dzwonnicę można stąd zdaleka zobaczyć. Z wieżycy zamkowej pozostała tylko jej olbrzymia podstawa, która łączy się dalej z murami fundamentów i z skałami naturalnemi, podtrzymującemi terasę. Stary ogród ściele aż do stóp muru swe grube drzewa laurowe. Tam to udał się Paweł. Kilkakrotnie przebiegł dziedziniec, pochylając się nad rzeką i badając oplecione bluszczem rozsypane wały wieżycy. — A zatem — rzekł porucznik, przybywający z swymi ludźmi — czy to ma być punkt wyjścia? Uprzedzam pana, że jesteśmy zwróceni tyłem do granicy. — Phi! — odparł Paweł tym samym żartobliwym tonem — wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Berlina! Wbijając kołki w ziemię, wyznaczył koło, a zachęcając ludzi do roboty, rzekł: — No zaczynajcie, przyjaciele! W dwudziestu minutach, na obwodzie mniej więcej trzech metrów wyżłobili w ziemi dziurę na półtora metra głęboką. Na tej głębokości natrafili na warstwę kamieni spojonych z sobą i praca ich stała się o wiele uciążliwsza, cement bowiem był nieprawdopodobnie twardy i nie można go było rozłupać inaczej, jak wpuszczając w szpary ostro zakończone żelazo drągów. Paweł śledził robotę z natężoną uwagą i niepokojem. — Stać! — zawołał po upływie godziny. Zszedł do wydrążonej jamy i sam począł wiercić dalej, powoli, jakby badając skutek każdego uderzenia. — Gotowe! — rzekł podnosząc się. — Co? — zapytał Bernard. — Teren, na którym znajdujemy się, jest piętrem rozległych zabudowań, które niegdyś sąsiadowały z starą wieżycą, zabudowań zniesionych od wieków, a na których założono ten ogród. — Cóż z tego? — Otóż, drążąc w ziemi, natrafiłem na sufit jednej z starożytnych sal. Patrz! Chwycił kamień, włożył go w sam środek wywierconego przez siebie wąskiego otworu i spuścił go. Kamień zniknął. A prawie równocześnie usłyszano głuchy odgłos. — Teraz tylko rozszerzyć ten otwór. Tymczasem trzeba wydobyć skądś drabinę i światło.... jak najwięcej światła... — Mamy żywiczne pochodnie — rzekł oficer. — Doskonale! Paweł nie omylił się. Spuszczono drabinę; zszedłszy na dół wraz z Bernardem i porucznikiem, ujrzeli salę o bardzo dużych rozmiarach, której sklepienie wspierało się na grubych słupach, dzielących ją, jakby kościół na dwie nawy główne i węższe boczne. Paweł zwrócił natychmiast uwagę swych towarzyszy na podłogę tych dwóch naw głównych. — Widzicie? Z betonu... A tu, patrzcie... tak jak przypuszczałem: szyny, które biegną wzdłuż galerji naokoło jednej z naw!... A oto drugie szyny, w drugiej galerji! — Lecz cóż to wszystko znaczy? — zawołali równocześnie Bernard i porucznik. — To znaczy, całkiem poprostu — oświadczył Paweł — że mamy przed sobą wyjaśnienie dokładne wielkiej tajemnicy, osłaniającej zdobycie Corvigny i jego dwu fortów. — Jakto? — Corvigny i jego dwa forty zostały zniszczone w kilku minutach, prawda? Skądże przychodziły te strzały armatnie, skoro Corvigny znajduje się o sześć mil od granicy, a żadne z dział nieprzyjacielskich granicy tej nie przekroczyło? Strzały te szły zatem stąd, z tej właśnie podziemnej fortecy. — Niemożliwe! — Na tych oto szynach przesuwano dwie olbrzymie armaty, które dokonały zniszczenia. — Zastanów się! Nie można przecież ostrzeliwać z dna piwnicy! Gdzież są otwory strzelnicze? — Szyny nas zaprowadzą. Świeć porządnie, Bernardzie. Patrzcie, oto ruchoma platforma. A tu druga. — Lecz gdzież otwory? — Przed tobą, Bernardzie.. — To mur... — Tak, mur, który wespół z skałą pagórka podtrzymuje terasę ponad Liseron’em, naprzeciw Corvigny. A w tym murze zrobione były i zatkane następnie dwa okrągłe otwory. Można jeszcze rozróżnić wyraźnie ślad widoczny, niemal świeży, wykonanych zabiegów. Zdumienie Bernarda i porucznika nie miało granic. — Lecz to olbrzymia praca! rzekł oficer. — Szalona! odparł Paweł; niech to jednak pana zbytnio nie dziwi, kochany kolego. Mojem zdaniem, zaczęto ją przed szesnastu lub siedmnastu laty. A zresztą, jak już wam mówiłem, część roboty była gotowa, ponieważ znajdujemy się w podziemnych salach starych zabudowań Ornequin’u; wystarczało je tylko wykryć i przygotować do przeznaczonego celu. Istnieje jednak coś, co jest jeszcze bardziej olbrzymie i zdumiewające. — To znaczy? — Tunel, który musieli wybudować, aby sprowadzić tu te dwa ogromne działa. — Tunel? — Do licha! A którędyż wyobrażałeś sobie, że one tu przybyły? Idźmy wzdłuż szyn w przeciwnym kierunku, a dojdziemy do celu. Istotnie, nieco w tyle, dwie drogi żelazne łączyły się z sobą i ujrzeli ziejącą paszczę otworu tunelowego, szerokiego na dwa i pół metra mniej więcej i takiej samej wysokości. Zagłębiał się pod ziemię, bardzo łagodnym spadkiem. Ściany były z cegły. Na murze nie znać było ani śladu wilgoci, a i grunt pod nogami zupełnie był suchy. — Kolej do Ebrecourt, rzekł śmiejąc się Paweł. Jedenaście kilometrów ukrytych przed słońcem. Widzi się teraz w jaki sposób ograbiono nas zręcznie z warowni w Corvigny. Naprzód weszło tu kilka tysięcy ludzi, wyrżnęli małą załogę Ornequin’u i straże graniczne, a potem szli dalej ku miastu. W tym samym czasie sprowadzono dwa potworne działa i ustawiono je na miejscach poprzednio ku temu wyznaczonych. Z chwilą dokonania dzieła, armaty odprowadzono, a dziury zatkano. Wszystko to nie trwało dłużej nad dwie godziny. — Lecz dla tych dwu godzin, zauważył Bernard, król pruski pracował przez siedmnaście lat! — I zdarza się tak, dorzucił Paweł, że w istocie dla nas właśnie pracował król pruski! — Błogosławmy go i w drogę! — Czy chcecie, aby moi ludzie szli z wami? zapytał porucznik. — Dziękuję kolego. Lepiej, abyśmy z szwagrem moim poszli sami. Jeżeli zaś przypadkiem nieprzyjaciel zniszczył swój tunel, wrócilibyśmy prosić o pomoc. Lecz toby mnie ździwiło. Nietylko bowiem przedsięwziął wszelkie środki ostrożności, aby nie można odkryć istnienia tunelu, lecz poza tem zachował go prawdopodobnie na wypadek, w którym on sam mógłby go znowu potrzebować. Tak więc o trzeciej godzinie po południu obaj szwagrowie zapuszczali się w tunel cesarski, jak go nazwał Bernard. Byli dobrze zaopatrzeni w żywność i amunicję i zdecydowani prowadzić sprawę aż do końca. Prawie odrazu, bo o jakieś dwieście metrów dalej, światło ich kieszonkowej latarki ukazało im stopnie schodów, po prawej stronie. — Pierwsze rozszczepienie, zauważył Paweł. Wedle mojej rachuby jest ich co najmniej trzy. — A te schody?... — Wiodą najwidoczniej do zamku. A jeżeli mnie spytasz do której części zamku, powiem ci: do pokoju z portretem. Tędy niezaprzeczenie major Hermann przyszedł do zamku w wieczór szturmu. Towarzyszył mu wspólnik jego Karol. Ujrzawszy nazwiska nasze, skreślone na ścianie, zasztyletowali dwu niewinnych żołnierzy, śpiących w tym pokoju: Gériflour’a i jego towarzysza. Bernard d’Audeville przystanął. — Słuchaj Pawle, zdumiewasz mnie do ostateczności. Jesteś jakby jasnowidzący! Poszedłeś odrazu na miejsce, w którem należało kopać w ziemi, opowiedziałeś wszystko, co się tu działo, jak gdybyś był świadkiem tego, wszystko wiesz, wszystko przewidujesz. Istotnie nie wiedziałem, że posiadasz takie zdolności! Czy uczęszczałeś na naukę do Sherlock’a Holmes’a? — Nawet nie do Arsène’a Lupin, odparł Paweł, ruszając w dalszą drogę. W czasie mej choroby zastanawiałem się nad tem wszystkiem. Różne ustępy dziennika Elżbiety, w których wspomina o swych niepokojących odkryciach, nasunęły mi pewne przypuszczenia. I tak powoli, po nitce do kłębka, wnikając w przeszłość i w teraźniejszość, przypominając sobie swoje spotkanie z cesarzem Niemiec i wiele innych rzeczy, wiążących się bezpośrednio z sobą, doszedłem do tego, że powiedziałem sobie: pomiędzy dwiema stronami granicy musi istnieć jakieś tajemne przejście, wychodzące akuratnie w tem miejscu, z którego można strzelać na Corvigny. I wydało mi się, że miejscem tem musiała być terasa, upewniłem się zaś w tem przypuszczeniu całkowicie, ujrzawszy na owej terasie zwalone drzewo, obrosłe bluszczem, koło którego Elżbieta zdawała się słyszeć jakieś szmery, płynące z pod ziemi. Od tej chwili nie pozostawało mi nic innego, jak wziąć się do roboty. — A celem twoim? — spytał Bernard. — Mam jeden tylko: oswobodzenie Elżbiety. — Plan zaś? — Nie mam żadnego. Wszystko zależeć będzie od okoliczności, lecz mam to przekonanie, że jestem na dobrej drodze. Istotnie sprawdzały się wszystkie jego przypuszczenia. Po upływie dziesięciu minut doszli do miejsca, w którem drogi rozgałęziały się i na prawo biegł drugi tunel, również wyposażony w szyny. — Drugie rozwidlenie — rzekł Paweł — droga do Corvigny. Tędy to szli Niemcy ku miastu, aby zaskoczyć nasze szeregi i tędy także przeszła wieśniaczka, która zaczepiła cię wtedy wieczorem. Wyjście znajduje się prawdopodobnie w pewnej odległości od miasta, może wśród jakiegoś folwarku, należącego do owej rzekomej wieśniaczki. — A trzecie rozgałęzienie dróg? — zapytał Bernard. — Otóż i ono — odpadł Paweł. — To znowu jakieś schody. — Tak jest i nie wątpię, że prowadzą one do kaplicy. Jakżeż nie przypuszczać, że w dniu, w którym ojciec mój został zamordowany, cesarz niemiecki przybył tu zbadać postęp prac przez niego planowanych, a wykonywanych pod rozkazami tej kobiety, która mu towarzyszyła? Kaplica ta — wówczas nie otaczały jej jeszcze mury parku — jest naturalnie jednym z punktów wyjścia z owej tajemnej sieci, główną zaś tej sieci arterję stanowi droga, którą teraz właśnie idziemy. Te rozgałęzienia wprowadziły Pawła na dwa nowe jeszcze, a umiejscowienie ich i kierunek kazały się domyślać, że wychodzą one w pobliżu granicy, uzupełniając w ten sposób cały cudowny system udoskonalonego szpiegostwa. — To nadzwyczajne — mówił Bernard. — Oto jeszcze jeden przykład „kultury”! Widać, ci ludzie posiadają zmysł wojenny. Żadnemu Francuzowi nie wpadłby nigdy do głowy pomysł kopania przez dwadzieścia lat tunelu, dla ewentualnego zbombardowania małej forteczki. Potrzeba na to pewnego stopnia cywilizacji, do którego my nie dorośliśmy jeszcze. Ach! łajdaki! Zdumienie jego wzrosło jeszcze bardziej, gdy przekonał się, że górna część tunelu zaopatrzona była w wentylatory. Paweł kazał mu milczeć, lub co najmniej mówić ciszej. — Jeżeli uważali za stosowne utrzymać swe linje komunikacyjne, to musieli też zabezpieczyć się, aby nie mogły służyć Francuzom. Ebrecourt niedaleko stąd. Możliwe, że rozstawili tu w różnych miejscach swoje straże. Ci ludzie niczego nie zostawiają na los szczęścia i przypadku. Pomiędzy szynami Paweł spostrzegł płyty żelazne, pod któremi ukryte były miny, zgóry przygotowane na to, by jedną iskrą elektryczną spowodować wybuch. Pierwsza oznaczona była liczbą 5, druga liczbą 4 i tak dalej. Idąc, omijali je starannie; kroki ich stawały się coraz powolniejsze, tylko zrzadka bowiem i przelotnie odważali się zapalać swe latarki. Około godziny siódmej usłyszeli, lub raczej zdawało im się, że słyszą nieokreślone szmery, jakie wytwarza na powierzchni ziemi ruch i życie. Ogarnęło ich silne wzruszenie. Nad nimi rozciągała się ziemia niemiecka, a echo przynosiło im odgłosy życia nieprzyjaciela. — To ciekawe jednakże — zauważył Paweł — że tunel ten nie jest strzeżony i że możemy bez przeszkód iść tak daleko. — Zasługują na zły stopień — rzekł Bernard — „kultura” coś się psuje. Jednakże wzdłuż ścian tunelu zaczynały przelatywać jakieś żywsze podmuchy z zewnątrz. Wciskał się prąd świeżego powietrza; w mroku ujrzeli nagle dalekie światło. Światło to nie drżało, jakby jeden z tych nieruchomych sygnałów, które umieszcza się wzdłuż dróg żelaznych. Wokół wszystko zdawało się spokojne. Zbliżając się do tego miejsca, zdali sobie sprawę, że było to światło lampki elektrycznej, która znajdowała się wewnątrz baraku, zbudowanego przy samem wyjściu tunelu, rzucając jasność na wielkie, białe skały i na góry z piasku i kamienia. Paweł wyszeptał: — To są złomy. Umieszczając tutaj wejście do tunelu, mogli bezpiecznie w czasach pokoju prowadzić swe prace, bez zwrócenia na się uwagi. Możesz być pewny, że eksploatacja tych rzekomych złomów odbywała się skrycie, w zamkniętem kole wtajemniczonych robotników. — Co za „kultura”! — powtórzył Bernard. W tej chwili poczuł jak ręka Pawła chwyciła go gwałtownie za ramię. Obok światła coś przesunęło się, jakby sylwetka, która wyłania się i natychmiast potem znika. Z niesłychaną ostrożnością przyczołgali się do baraku i podnieśli się zlekka, tak, by oczami dosięgnąć wysokości szyb. Leżało tam, a raczej tarzało się na ziemi sześciu żołnierzy, wśród pustych flaszek, brudnych. talerzy, zatłuszczonych papierów i resztek wędliny. Byli to strażnicy tunelu, spici na śmierć. — Zawsze ta „kultura”, — rzekł Bernard. — Mamy szczęście — odparł Paweł; teraz tłumaczę sobie brak nadzoru: to niedziela dzisiaj. Na stole stał aparat telegraficzny. Do ściany przytwierdzony był telefon, a pod płytą grubego szkła zauważył Paweł tablicę, na niej zaś pięć miedzianych rączek, które łączyły się widocznie z drutami elektrycznemi pięciu pieców wybuchowych, przygotowanych w tunelu. Oddalając się z tego miejsca, Paweł i Bernard, szli dalej wzdłuż szyn, w głębi wąskiego wąwozu, wyżłobionego w skale, który doprowadził ich wreszcie do wolnej przestrzeni, błyszczącej mnóstwem świateł. Przed nimi roztaczała się wioska, pełna koszar i zamieszkała przez żołnierzy, przechadzających się w różnych kierunkach. Okrążyli ją. Przyciągał ich odgłos samochodów i oślepiający blask dwu na wysokich wieżach umieszczonych latarń; przeszedłszy przez ogrodzenie i gęstwinę krzaków, ujrzeli dużą, jasno oświetloną willę. W tej chwili właśnie przed gankiem willi, na którym stali lokaje i gromadka żołnierzy, zatrzymał się automobil. Wysiadło zeń dwu oficerów i kobieta odziana w futro. Na zakręcie blask latarń ukazał obszerny ogród, zamknięty wysokim murem. — A więc jest tak, jak przypuszczałem — rzekł Paweł. Mamy przed sobą tyły zamku Ornequin. Zarówno u wejścia do tunelu, jak i u wyjścia stacja dobrze chroniona, pozwalająca pracować bezpiecznie zdala od ciekawych spojrzeń natrętów. Wprawdzie stacja z tej strony, zamiast pod ziemią, jak z tamtej, znajduje się na wolnem powietrzu, natomiast kamieniołomy, koszary, wojska garnizonu, willa głównego sztabu, ogród, remizy, cały ten organizm wojskowy otoczony jest murami i strzeżony bez wątpienia przez zewnętrzne placówki. I to wyjaśnia, że wewnątrz można poruszać się z taką łatwością i swobodą. W tej chwili drugi automobil przywiózł trzech oficerów i skierował się za pierwszym, w stronę remizy. — Odbywa się zabawa, — zauważył Bernard. Postanowili przybliżyć się, o ile tylko możliwe, do willi, w czem dopomagały im cieniste, rozłożyste drzewa w alei otaczającej dom. Od tylnej strony pokoi parterowych dochodziły odgłosy hałaśliwej wrzawy i śmiechów. Wywnioskowali stąd, że tam zgromadzeni byli ucztujący, którzy prawdopodobnie w tej chwili właśnie zasiadali do stołu. Rozlegały się głosy, śpiewy. Na zewnątrz domu panowała cisza. Ogród był pusty. — Miejsce jest spokojne — przemówił Paweł. Pomożesz mi wdrapać się, a sam zostaniesz w ukryciu. — Chcesz podejść do któregoś z okien? Lecz okiennice? — Nie muszą być zbytnio szczelne. Światło przenika przez środek. — Jakiż jest wreszcie twój cel? Niema żadnego powodu, dla którego mielibyśmy zająć się bardziej tym domem, niż jakimkolwiek innym. — Owszem. Ty sam przecież doniosłeś mi, wedle zeznań jednego z rannych, że książę Konrad zamieszkał w willi w okolicy Ebrecourt. Otóż położenie tego właśnie domu u wejścia do tunelu jest dla mnie wskazówką... — Nie mówiąc już nawet o tej zabawie, która ma pozory naprawdę książęce, — dorzucił z śmiechem Bernard. Masz słuszność. Próbuj. Przeszli aleję. Przy pomocy Bernarda Paweł uchwycił się gzymsu i wspiął się aż do kamiennego balkonu. — Doskonale — rzekł. A teraz wracaj i na wypadek popłochu: sygnał świstawki. Stanąwszy na balkonie, wsunął palce, potem rękę w szparę okiennicy i zdołał ją nieco odchylić. Dzięki spuszczonym storom mógł działać, sam nie będąc widzianym, mały zaś trójkątny otwór w storach dozwalał mu patrzeć na to, co działo się wewnątrz sali. A widok, który przedstawił się jego oczom, zadał mu cios tak straszny, iż nogi zadrżały pod nim i o mało nie stracił równowagi...